


"Is This Okay?"

by danerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eldian, F/M, Forbidden Sex, Reiner/reader - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform, reiner is sweet but also dom af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danerz/pseuds/danerz
Summary: Sent to deliver something to a man whom you've never met before, you're unexpectedly invited into his home for tea. Things escalate rather quick, and although both of you know this is wrong, well...who's really stopping you?Reiner/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	"Is This Okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine, and honestly, writing Reiner is kinda fun o-o

The long-awaited festival was tonight, and you had made quite the effort to look "good." 

You were dressed in a black, knee-length dress- not too tight, but not too loose. If you were to spin around, the bottom half of your dress would form to make a donut shape. It was everything you'd ever wanted in a dress, and you finally got to wear it out tonight. But first, you had to make a quick stop for your mother. Being 18 and living under your parents' care was the absolute worst. You were a legal adult, but they still treated you as though you were 12. "Kids your age are joining the war," they'd often say. They couldn't understand that you had zero interest in joining the war, and it weighted on you every day. Kids way younger than you would walk past your home on the daily, marching with guns in hand. You couldn't help but resent them at this point.

With a loud sigh, you looked up at the black, unwelcoming door. The numbers '819' were displayed just above the narrow door. "Well, this is it." You muttered to yourself, clenching the small, beige sack in your hands. With a weak knock, you waited for a response- you had absolutely no clue who this man you were supposed to be handing this sack off to even looked like. Within seconds, the black door swung open, revealing a tall blonde. He looked no older than 21, though the slight beard that was beginning to form around his mouth made him out to look older than he actually was. 

"Can I help you?"

The man seemed somewhat cautious, his voice low and calm. You almost felt like it was dangerous to be standing outside with the way the man spoke. His chocolate brown eyes looked you up and down, before something inside of him clicked. "Oh... you must be (y/n). Your mother sent you, right?" His voice was a lot warmer now, almost raising in pitch. You nodded your head in agreement, shyly shoving the bag out in front of you. The tall man grinned at your shy gesture, before you felt the cool breeze of the outside suddenly vanish, followed by a quiet click of a lock. "Since you came all this way, care to join me for some tea? I just made some for myself, so it only feels right to offer some to the young lady." 

You looked over your shoulder, realizing the black door had been closed shut by the man now standing to the side of you, making room for you to continue on inside. "Reiner, by the way. Your mother's told me a lot about you." His voice was a lot more polite than when he first greeted you. With an awkward nod, you continued on into his living room, which seemed to be the room that connected all of the other small hallways. It was dimlit, and the color scheme seemed to be made up of dark red, brown and gold. _But God, did you feel embarrassed right now. You were all dressed-up, and it felt odd to be in this man's home looking like this._

"You're awfully dolled up for a delivery." Reiner spoke as he made his way past you, and into the small kitchen. You carefully sat down on the velvet-colored sofa beside you, fluffing out your black dress in the process. "O-Oh... it's for the festival, actually." You replied in a quiet voice, still awkwardly clenching the beige sack, which was now dangling between your exposed legs. When Reiner came back with two teacups in hand, his eyes wandered down to your legs for a split second, causing his face to light up with embarrassment. A small grunt escaped his lips, and he quickly placed the teacups down on the low table in front of you, making sure to look in the complete opposite direction of your body while doing so. "U-Uh, here... I hope you don't mind the heat." The flustered man stuttered, taking a seat opposite of you on another velvet sofa. You reached down with shaky hands to retrieve the porcelain cup, before bringing it up to your lips. _It smelled delicious._ You took a sip, careful as to not burn your tongue. 

"So," Reiner began, having now collected himself, "Why haven't I seen you around town before?" You flinched at his question. "I..." You looked down to your exposed legs, bringing them further back into the sofa as you continued. "I don't get out that much. I have to help my mother out quite often." The blonde slid a hand through his unkempt hair, letting out a soft hum in understanding. "I get that... well, please- make yourself at home. I'll just," Reiner stood up, making his way over to you. Your eyes followed his hand as it reached down towards your legs. Instinctively, you closed your legs, afraid of what the unfamiliar man was going to do. Doing so, restricted access to the small sack you were still holding between your legs, which led to Reiner's hand accidentally pressing up against one of your thighs. 

Time seemed to freeze momentarily.

The blonde's large, warm, _veiny hand_ was now resting upon your right knee. A small gasp escaped your throat as you watched the unexpected sight unfold, but Reiner was quick to withdraw his hand. "F-Forgive me, (y/n). I was trying to reach for the sack you brought for me..." His voice sounded sincere, and a bit shaky- he had not intended to grab your knee at all. Realizing it was all just a misunderstanding, you quickly raised your arm, handing the sack over to Reiner, who had one hand on the back of the couch cushion you were resting against for support, while his other was now holding the sack you just handed him. His body was leaning slightly into you, so he could comfortably reach the sack. "Thanks." His voice was a lot quieter now, and seemed a whole lot closer than it was just seconds ago.

You looked to your right, your face still flushed with embarrassment, before noticing that Reiner had taken a seat beside you on the sofa. Before you could return his thank-you, the man had begun taking off his beige blazer, leaving just the white dress shirt underneath, which seemed a little too small for his broad chest. His muscular figure was suddenly a whole lot more visible now that the blazer was removed, and gently tossed to the floor. "It gets real stuffy in here around this time of day... so yeah, I apologize for that." Reiner spoke softly, looking ahead at the ground throughout the entire sentence. You slouched back into the couch cushions, feeling more relaxed now that Reiner was becoming somewhat "less intimidating" in your eyes. "No worries. This dress is perfect for this kind of heat, anyways. I feel bad for those of you who have to train in those outfits. I really do have it easy, huh...?" You replied, your voice a lot less shaky. Reiner must have noticed this, and let out what seemed like a pent-up exhale. "Yeah... maybe so. But at the same time... your helping out must really bring your mother happiness. That alone is a lot of effort; pleasing your family." The older man replied, possibly speaking from experience. Now that you had something to relate to, you felt a lot more comfortable speaking to the unfamiliar man. "Yeah... _yeah,_ she does seem quite pleased with me when I help out... although... she isn't very happy that I never joined the war effort." You began to fiddle around with your fingers in your lap, nervous as to what the Vice Captain would have to say to that.

"Don't sweat it."

_Don't... sweat it?_

"Seriously," Reiner turned to face you, your faces an index finger's length apart. "Don't sweat it. As helpful as it is to have younger recruits joining us, we also need people to continue on the Eldian population." A chuckle escaped his throat, and you couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Yeah... I guess you're right." 

" _Hey..._ tell me a bit more about yourself. All I know so far, is that you're the daughter of a good friend of mine, you're 18, and you're going to the festival tonight." Reiner started in a gentle voice, reaching his left arm around the back of the couch cushions as he leaned in a tad closer to you, a grin upon his face.

**"Well, I love to write. It's probably one of my favorite pastimes. Asides from that, walks along the harbor front sure are nice."**

"Yeah?"

**"Yeah. And, uh... midnight is my favorite hour, because that's when my folks have gone to bed, and I can read or write in peace and quiet. I never knew how quiet everything gets at that time... I love it."**

"That sounds great."

**"Oh, it is. That's why I'm so excited for the festival tonight. I heard the stage-play they're going to be putting on is to die for."**

"Heh, I'm sure it will be."

As you thought of something else to mention about yourself as asked, Reiner's gaze seemed to drop slightly from your eyes, to your lips. "And, uh... I love tea...?" As your eyes shifted down and over to the steaming porcelain cup situated on the low table in front of you, you felt a sudden warmth brush up against your ear. Instead of throwing your head back around to see what it was, you looked down to your lap, where a hand was now resting. The warm breath suddenly evolved into the gentle feel of lips pressing down on your upper neck, just underneath your ear. An unexpected warmth suddenly began to form between your legs, and your neck seemed to tilt to the left on its own, allowing more room for the uninvited lips.

"R-Reiner... what... are you doing?" You quickly asked, taking in the touch of his warm lips which were violating your neck. His hand remained in your lap, which felt oddly comforting during this whole ordeal. It was so big... so mature... you couldn't help but stare as it rested in your lap, which was still covered by your midnight black dress. " _Ngh..._ " A quiet hum escaped your lips as Reiner's own grazed over a sweet spot upon your neck, around the height of your jawline. It sent a chill down your spine, and your body tensed up under the touch. Your thighs began to clench together in a desperate attempt to kill the heat that was forming between your legs- your teeth biting down on your bottom lip as you tried to hide your sudden arousal. 

" _Is this okay...?_ " Reiner let out in a breathy voice, up against your neck. 

You clenched your teeth as you tilted your neck up ever so slightly to get a look at what was happening; Reiner's face was buried in your neck, his left arm still stretched behind you on the couch cushion, while his right hand remained in your lap. " _Y-Yeah... this is okay._ " 

Hearing your approval, Reiner pushed his lips back up against your neck, sucking on some spots for a few seconds, but releasing fast enough so that a bruise wouldn't form. A few moans began to rise up in your throat, and you did your absolute best to keep them suppressed, but once Reiner's hand in your lap snaked under your dress and onto your thigh, they began to pour out in short and sweet breaths. The Vice Captain's grip on your upper right thigh tightened in response to your moans, which caused your back to arch up and into his touch. Reiner's name escaped your mouth through a breathy exhale, and with this, you felt the warmth of his lips suddenly leave your neck. Confused, you turned your head to face him. 

_You had not expected this._

_No... not at all._

_But..._

_You'd be lying if you said you didn't like it._

Your eyes widened as you watched the Vice Captain begin to remove his white dress shirt, half of the buttons already undone. His chest was very broad- his muscles very defined, now that the final layer of clothing was removed. _Oh, how nice it would feel to rest your head upon that chest._ Reiner shot you a friendly grin as he continued to undo his buttons, and all you could do was stare. He knew this as well as you did. Not to mention, the heat between your legs wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so... 

Once the final button was undone, the white dress shirt folded open even further, just barely staying on his body, thanks to his broad shoulders. Reiner's warm hand was tracing slow, small circles on your upper thigh, while his other hand struggled to remove the dress shirt.

"Here," You brought both your hands to the man's chest, carefully placing them on either sides of the dress shirt. "Let me help." You gently removed the shirt from his chest, allowing it to fall to the floor beside his discarded blazer. Your eyes, for the first time since you stepped foot inside this house, allowed you to look into Reiner's eyes without a hint of embarrassment while doing so. The little hairs around his mouth suited his face structure- not too much hair, nor too little. His lips were soft, and you wanted them right back on your neck where they belonged. His blonde, unkempt hair was beginning to look a lot messier now, and you dare say it was turning you on even more. 

"You have the most beautiful face..." You blurted out in a quiet tone, quickly bringing your own hands to your mouth to shut yourself up. " _That's incorrect,_ " Reiner slowly brought his hand to your face, resting it upon your right cheek for a few seconds, before trailing his fingers to your ear, where he gently pushed some loose strands of hair behind. "I've never laid eyes on an Eldian with such an enthralling face in my entire life."

You brought a hand to his own, giggling to yourself like that was the cheesiest thing anyone's ever said to you. "Thank you, Reiner... you're too sweet." 

And with that, the Vice Captain moved his hand from your cheek to your upper waist, picking you up in one swift motion. You both knew where this was going, so you didn't say a word as Reiner carried you bridal style down the hall to his bedroom. 

The room was dim-lit, and the walls were painted a rich beige. The bed was king-sized, covered in thick velvet sheets, complimented by a dark brown headboard. You buried your head in the man's bare chest as the two of you entered the room. Reiner gently kicked the door shut behind him, before carefully laying you down on the neat bed below. You didn't want to leave Reiner's warm embrace, but were thankfully met with it once again seconds later. The Vice Captain pushed his hands down into the thick bedsheets on either sides of your body, at about shoulder-level. A large shadow was now cast over your body, due to the noticeable difference in size between the two of you. Reiner's face was a deep red as he looked down at you with narrowed brows, his lips pursed tightly together as if he were afraid he would say something he might regret... _something that a Vice Captain shouldn't be saying._ "Come on..." You said teasingly, bringing both your hands to Reiner's cheeks. "I don't bite. Plus, I already told you... it's okay. I want this." 

Hearing your words of approval seemed to put Reiner at ease, as his face untensed a tad. His brows still remained lowered, as if he were to be extremely careful with his every move- _every thrust._ Your lips parted slightly as you watched the man lower his own face into yours, kissing you softly. Millions of butterflies began to erupt in your stomach as his lips pushed deeper into yours. You lifted your legs up, and wrapped them around Reiner's waist as you pulled his lower half further down, so your pelvis' were now touching. A few muffled moans began to escape your mouth, and you could feel Reiner's cock hardening inside his pants- his kisses grew sloppy, and you knew he was having a hard time holding himself back from just ruthlessly fucking the shit out of you. So, you wrapped both your arms around his neck, before whispering, " _You can take off my dress, you know._ "

Reiner's eyes widened, albeit you couldn't see. His entire body stiffened for a few seconds, before giving you a small nod. He kept his left hand pressed into the bed beside you, while his right moved to carefully unzip the back of your dress, which you lifted your body a tad for him to get behind. After about a minute, he succeeded in undoing your dress, and you kicked it off- leaving you in just your black bra and underwear. Due to your arousal, embarrassment wasn't affecting you as bad as it usually would, which allowed you to maintain eye contact with the Vice Captain as he looked down at your helpless self. Reiner's lust-filled eyes trailed down your body at an alarmingly slow pace, before settling on your pelvis. You gave him one more nod of approval, before his right hand gently trailed down along your hips, feeling every inch and curve- its final destination- the rim of your underwear. The veins on his hand were extremely visible right now, and you couldn't help but imagine just how good he'd be with those hands of his.

In one motion, Reiner slid your underwear off and all the way down to your ankles, where you then proceeded to kick the remaining material off to the ground where your dress resided. Your lower half was now completely exposed, and you saw Reiner's dick twitch beneath his pants. The man used his right hand to slowly find your entrance, feeling just how wet you already were. You decided to watch his face as he did this, and boy, it did _not_ disappoint; his face was now completely relaxed- his gaze strictly set on your womanhood as he very carefully began to massage you in a gentle, circular motion. " _Ah... Reiner... ngh..._ " Was about all you could make out as the man's strong hands gently began to jerk you off. Your breathing picked up, and your chest was rising and falling at a faster pace than it usually would be. You brought your hand hand to his left, which was still pushed down into the bedsheets, and grabbed onto his wrist for support, while your other hand covered your own mouth. Reiner noticed this, and seconds later, had dropped his left arm so it was now resting on his elbow as opposed to his palm, so he could bring this hand to your mouth instead- it was clear you wanted his hand to muffle any sounds that escaped your lips.

After another minute of Reiner's gentle massaging, you felt you were nearing your orgasm, so you let out a muffled "stop" into his hand, before the man immediately retreated his own hand. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you-"

You used your hand to remove his own from your mouth, before giving him a playful look. "No, silly... you didn't hurt me at all. I just didn't want to, _you know_... before we actually... did it."

Reiner's face lit up at your words, before he shyly looked away. "Y-Yes... my bad... you're sure you want this, right, (y/n)?" His sincere voice only pushed you further over the edge, and you replied with a hasty "yes."

The man let out a shaky breath, before he removed his upper half from the bed, sending all of the weight to his knees, where he now absolutely towered over you. He began to unbuckle his belt, and the sound alone was enough to drive you crazy. The leather belt came off with the flick of his wrist, dropping it to the floor, before he pulled his beige pants down. He removed them one leg at a time, moving on to his black boxers next. You felt the sudden curtesy to look away, but found your eyes were glued to his lower half. The second his erect cock was visible, you felt your thighs clench together once again. Reiner carefully placed his hands on either sides of your waist, before lifting your lower half up, and, in one swift motion, pushing his dick inside of you. 

You let out a loud groan in pain as you felt the Vice Captain's dick fill your insides, slowly beginning to stretch you out. You squirmed under this new feeling, and cringed at the aching pain upon your thighs as you looked up at Reiner, whose fingers were digging into the skin. He looked down at you, and instantly apologized through his worried eyes. A few grunts escaped the man as his dick continued to push deeper inside of you, before he finally covered the whole length. _His cock felt so good inside of you, filling your empty insides in one swift motion._ You wrapped your legs around his upper back once again, bucking your hips up as Reiner's tip hit a sensitive spot. With this, he began to slowly thrust in and out of you. "F-Fuck..." Was about all you could make out as you bit your bottom lip, basking in this new-found pleasure. Reiner didn't want to hurt your thighs again, so he placed them somewhere else for support- somewhere where he wouldn't hurt you. 

The bedframe.

The blonde's hefty hands began to dig into the dark bedframe as his thrusts picked up in power and speed, before the whole thing was rocking back and forth. The sound of Reiner's pelvis hitting against your cheeks filled the bedroom with slapping noises, which made you a tad flustered. The smell of sex began to fill the air, and you felt your orgasm drawing near. "R... Reiner..." You began, but were surprised when your moan was interrupted. 

**"You call me 'Captain Braun' while I fuck you, understood?"**

Your eyes widened at Reiner's sudden dominance, which only made your pussy tighten around his length even more. The man let out a few low grunts as he continued to ruthlessly pound into you- you liked him vocally expressing his arousal, even though he was doing his absolute best to hold it back.

" _Captain Braun... I'm... I'm almost there..._ " You moaned through clenched teeth, trying your best to savor every last drop of pleasure before your orgasm. "You don't cum until I say you can, alright? _Be a good girl and wait a little longer..._ I promise it'll be worth the- _ah...!_ The wait..." Reiner let out in a breathy voice. His thrusts were now extremely rough, the speed faster than you thought you could handle anymore... but you listened. You wanted to obey the captain. 

You could tell Reiner was desperately trying to conceal his moans, his face cringing as his lips pursed up. Finally, he dropped his head back. " _God, you're so fucking tight...!_ " He let out with a clearly pent-up breath, before he then brought his chest down to your own, his head now buried in the nook of your neck. " _I just wanna fuck you until you can't walk anymore, damnit...!_ " Reiner let out in a muffled voice against your neck. You rested your chin upon his now-messy hair, taking in the smell of sweat and shampoo as he continued to fuck you senseless. 

With a few more harsh thrusts, the man lifted his head from your neck, finally letting out a loud moan. What you didn't expect, is for the bedframe to crack right where Reiner's hands were situated. _A man with hands that strong is to surely be feared._ You clenched your teeth as you tightened your legs around Reiner's back, feeling your insides fill with his warm juices. " _Ah... fuck... (y/n)... you feel so fucking good..._ " He purred into your ear as the last of his juices filled you. You waited for the man to remove his softening cock from you, before sitting up to give him a few quick kisses to his forehead. He let out a loud sigh as you smothered him with them.

"You're going to be extremely hard to keep my hands off of in public, you know that?" Reiner said as he wrapped his arms around your lower waist, bringing you into his lap. "Yeah," You brought your hands to both his cheeks, "I know." And with that, gave him a soft and innocent kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! This was my first Reiner fic, and who knows... if you guys liked it, I may write more in the future ;3


End file.
